ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shen Xi
|Gender = Female |Age = ???? |Affiliation = Dragon God Realm |Titles = Dragon Queen |Allies = Hong'er (Best Friend) He Ling (Maidservant) Yun Che Dragon Monarch |Profound Strength = Unknown |First Appearance = Chapter 1302 (Appearance)||Region = |Realm = |Eyes = Azure }} Shen Xi is Yun Che's third cultivation master and second medical master. She lives in seclusion in a restricted area in the Dragon God Realm. Appearance There were no decorations, no beads of glass, and on her body, there was only a simple, plain white dress. Her long hair fell down to her waist, not curling up into a bun, nor curling up into a bun. All that was left was a fairy-like appearance that was even more illusory than a dream. Because all the beautiful brilliance and words in the world, and even all the most beautiful fantasies, had completely lost their luster in front of her face as an immortal. Her eyes seemed to hide a pool of jade-green lake, and also seemed to contain a bottomless abyss. It was deep enough that anyone and any living creature would willingly jump into it, even if they had to fall into the abyss forever. Personality She appears to be a cold and aloof person but seems to still have emotions within her as seen when she cried after seeing Hong'er. Background Her origin and background are mostly unknown. She is somehow affiliated with the Creation God Li Suo due to her ability to use Light Profound Strength. She also knew Hong'er prior to the war between Gods and Devils and was her best friend. She somehow survived the Myriad Tribulations and has since lived in the Samsara Forbidden Land and is trapped there for unknown reasons. She cannot leave for too much time, otherwise, she would disappear. Shen Xi cultivates every day to break off her fetters. She has left the forbidden land a few times but never outside of the Dragon God Realm. One of these times she helped saved the current Dragon Monarch who fell in love with her. She did not accept him but he still gave her the title 'Dragon Queen' so that nobody else would bother her within the forbidden land. Another time she went and rescued He Ling and let her live in the forbidden land. Plotline When Xia Qingyue arrived at the restricted area along with Yun Che to ask Shen Xi to save him from the Brahma Soul Seeking Death Seal, she straightly refused and told them to go back. As Xia Qingyue was being too stubborn, she sent her maid, He Ling to tell them to leave. When He Ling detected the aura of her brother, He Lin, in Yun Che's body and asked about him, she kneeled and pleaded Shen Xi to cure Yun Che. As she had previously promised He Ling to find He Lin, she accepted to cure Yun Che under the condition that she will block the memories of the 50 years that she has to be with him to remove the Brahma Soul Seeking Death Seal. When Xia Qingyue broke her and Yun Che's marriage certificate and left, she finally led Yun Che inside to begin curing him. When she was preparing to block his memories, a Dragon Roar countered her profound strength and made her unable to block his memories. As she was inspecting his body, suddenly a vermilion light appeared in front of her, Hong'er. Shen Xi began to cry after seeing that Hong'er doesn't remember her and, between tears, said that they were best friends and asked her about Yun Che's matters. After finding out that yun che possessed Sky Poison Pearl, Evil God inheritance and many other secrets regarding him from yun che her attitude towards him changed, to the point where she was ready to give Yun Che her vital yin in order to remove the death seal within 10 years time and to increase his strength so that he could face Bhrama heaven realm. She wanted He ling to became Sky Poison Pearl spirit so that he ling will get a purpose to live. She was astonished to find that after obtaining her vital yin yun che was capable to wielding light profound energy and decided to teach yun che light divine arts. She told yun che that Dragon emperor was a junior to her whose life was saved by her when he was near yun che's age. From that day onwards Dragon emperor admired her and he knew that she couldnt leave dragon realm forbidden area and in-order to return the favor he gave her the title of dragon empress, so that no one would disturb her. she knew that Dragon emperor held feelings for her, but she rejected him. even after being rejected he kept meeting her every 2 months As yun che had took her first time she asked him whether he dared to challenge dragon emperor to obtain her. to which yun che fearlessly answered that why should he be afraid to face Dragon emperor.She was happy to hear yun che's answer. She was surprised to find that yun Che possessed later half of Li Suo inheritance told him that if could cultivate it in time he can remove death seal within 1 year instead of previous 10 years. She was again surprised by yun che mastering First half of Li Suo inheritance within 6 months, as she took thousands of years to cultivate and Later half was taught to her by yun che. She was proud and surprised to see yun che combine heavenly tribulation lightning and purple cloud arts to create his own profound arts. In-order to increase yun che strength to Divine King Realm she gave him many pellets which even Dragon emperor considers as treasures and he has only received 7 in his entire life. She hopes that one day Yun Che will stand above everyone. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Dragon God Realm Category:Medical Practitioner Category:Realm of Gods Category:Western Divine Region Category:Light Laws Category:Dragon Race